Some cigars, particularly hand rolled cigars, are tightly packed or have some other passage anomaly and therefore do not draw easily. A current remedy for this situation is to insert an elongated object such as a straightened paper clip into the cigar and attempt to open a smoke passage. Unfortunately, many times such operations lead to the destruction of the cigar.